i've missed you
by damonslady
Summary: One-shot. nothing too fancy. dean comes home after a long week of work but somehow still finds the strength to be with caroline.


**Author's note: Hey guys, so this is my first fanifc, so bear with me, enjoy and please review so that I can improve my writing skills  
This one-shot wasn't supposed to belong into a bigger picture but I do have a lot of ideas in my head to form a complete story out of it. So I don't know – tell me what you'd like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or anything related to the show.**

I woke up by the sound of the front door opening and closing again. I heard my boyfriend put off his shoes and his coat and then coming up the stairs,  
the third step made its usual cracking sound and I wondered why he would still step on it considering that he wanted to be quiet and didn't want to wake me up.  
Or maybe he did.

A little smile appeared on my face and I waited for him to enter the master bedroom.  
Soon after I felt him lying next to me and wrapping his arms around my small figure. I could feel his naked chest against my with a nightgown covered back and his hands were firmly holding my hips.

I leaned back into him and turned my face in his direction.  
"Hey there." My voice was just a whisper.  
"Hey." He said with a low chuckle and gave me a little kiss on my cheek.

His hands suddenly started caressing my belly and I began to purr like a little cat. That earned another chuckle from him and he found that sensitive spot behind my ear with his mouth. He kept kissing me until he found my earlobe and took it in his warm cavern.  
He knew I went wild when he did that and he made sure to include it during foreplay. It was like his question if I would let him in, so with a small smile I turned completely to face him.

My hands palmed his cheeks and brought him closer. I started nibbling at his lips and he responded by letting his hands glide down my back and squeezing my butt,  
When my lips finally locked with his I pressed myself into him and his leg parted mine while rolling us around so I was halfway on top.  
My lips started wandering down his neck to his naked chest.

The moonlight shone through the open window and I could marvel this man's perfect body.  
His muscles were defined and as I let my hand glide over his apex I could feel them twitch and tense underneath me.  
His arousal pressed into my hipbone, just covered by a pair of brief boxers, so I couldn't wait any longer and I put my hand around his shaft, earning a groan from him.

I let it glide up and down his member, collecting the drops of pre-cum at its tip.  
He stopped my hands and threw me on the mattress so that he was hovering over my awaiting body.  
He threw the buttons of my nightgown open while letting his eyes travel all over my body.  
I shivered under his look and brought his head down to me by grabbing the necklace with a cross that he would never take off.

The moment is naked skin touched mine I buckled my hips upwards, searching for the much needed friction only he could give me.  
I felt him smile as his lips met mine but that just made me writhe more underneath him.

Finally he touched me and his hands found my breast in an instant. He just managed to have the right amount of pressure and his thumb went over my erected nibbles, almost not touch them.  
I let out a moan of satisfaction and grabbed his short hair in order to deepen our passionate kiss.  
His hands travelled lower and lower and found the spot I needed him the most.

"Dean." I sighed.

I started moving underneath him to increase the pleasure I was experiencing.  
Only he could make me feel this way. All my previous sexual partners had failed to make me feel like _that_.

Soon enough I felt the tension building up inside of me and my breath escaped in irregular hitches. But I didn't want the release just yet. I wanted him inside of me, moving with me.

"Please." I begged, whilst starting to nibble at his right earlobe, torturing him with my hot breath.  
He backed off a little bit so that he could look at me, but his hands didn't leave the most sensitive spot of my body.  
I was so close to my orgasm that my mind went blank. Only one thought, one wish, no one _desire_, was there.  
"Please. I need you inside of me." I begged again.  
He groaned again, being aware of the fact that he couldn't resist my asking and with one single thrust he let my dreams at night come true.

My breath escaped with a loud rush of air as the feeling of undeniable satisfaction and completeness washed through my mind, soul and body.  
Dean fastly found a steady and slow rhythm that drove me wild.  
Fast enough to keep me on edge and make me wait, but slow enough to keep me on the last step to the highest point of pleasure, he tortured me with his skilful body.

I honestly wondered how he could stay in control like that. But he was able to do so, knowing that I completely depended on him.  
I pushed my hips up to meet his thrusts and try to get him to increase the tempo.

he knew exactly what I needed and while sucking on my neck he slammed into my harder and faster with every more thrust. I would get bruises on my pelvic bones if he kept going like that.  
But I so didn't mind, this felt like heaven and I couldn't get enough – so again I angled my hips to offer him a deeper entry. I got rewarded right away, because now he was hitting my g-spot.

So it didn't came as a big surprise that only a few moment I was cumming hard, screaming his name into the dark night.  
He trusted into me for a few more times and released his warm seeds into my sore but satisfied lady parts.

He didn't move for a bit to give us both the chance to recover from this exhausting activity we were really not doing as much as I and he desired.

Slowly the sweat of our bodies started drying and Dean pushed himself up to his elbows to look at me with his green eyes in which the dim moonlight reflected itself.  
His hands lifted itself up to capture my face and his thumb stroke my cheek softly.  
His eyes travelled over my features, his thumb still caressing my cheek.

"I've missed you." He murmured and he seemed as if he had gotten lsot in my eyes.  
A smile appeared on my face as I realized something I wasn't totally aware of.

"I've missed you too." I replied softly.


End file.
